


How Their Last Summer Began

by Lady_LB



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, But it's not offical, Dating, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Living for today, Lukanette, Moving On, Slightly Aged up, hinted at Adrigami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_LB/pseuds/Lady_LB
Summary: Luka has finished school early, done well on his BAC, and has received a full ride scholarship to the Cleveland Institute of Music. He's due to Leave Paris in three weeks though, without telling Marinette how much she's truly meant to him.Meanwhile, Marinette has her own ideas about that.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	How Their Last Summer Began

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot I had in my UFO file (Un-Finished Object) that I brushed off since it's based off of prior to the upcoming season 4 and hoping it would be a good distraction for me to finish up upcoming chapters on my other stories (cough cough). 
> 
> Anyhow, In this story, they're about a year or two older than at the end of season 3, Luka is a year older than Juleka and is a music prodigy, his dream has always been to share his music and Marinette knows that. She's also finally moved on from Adrien and feels foolish about her former crush to an extent. 
> 
> Anyhow, as usual, all characters belong to the wonderful writers and owners of Miraculous Ladybug.

“That was an awesome practice everyone.” Luka smiles as he addresses his band, Kitty Section, his friends and his crush, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

“Anyhow, I-I wanted to let you all know that I recently got my grade back for my BAC, and since I’ve done well, I’ve received a few University scholarships.”

He looked in a certain girl’s direction as he added, “and some of them are very far away.”

Marinette looked away, sad all of a sudden although she obviously was trying to hide it, but he could hear it in her heart song, that this news has shaken her. “I have a full ride scholarship to the Cleveland Institute of Music in the USA. I just wanted you all to know that I’ve enjoyed playing with you all in the band and that I’ll be leaving in three weeks.”

“Congratulations!” Ivan pats Luka on the back, Mylene nods in agreement and Rose squeals at the news.

Juleka rolls her eyes at Rose’s outburst but smiles at her brother, having already heard and accepted his news.

Adrien looked over at Marinette for her reaction first, and he was confused at Marinette’s sad smile and avoidance of Luka before shrugging and turning back to Luka, “congrats man.”

“Yes, congratulations Luka, I’ve heard of them and it is a reputable music school.” Kagami piped up as she stepped to Adrien’s side and took his arm as she tended to do whenever he was around her, not that they were exactly dating, but it sure seemed that way. Luka could tell that she really liked Adrien and her song called out for someone to harmonize with, but Adrien seemed to be hesitant to join her song with his own.

Still, Luka noticed Marinette avoided them to a degree and even now she swallowed and pretended to smile as she walked up to Luka and kissed him on the cheek, to the surprise of most everyone there

Then Marinette softly told him, “congratulations Luka, you deserve it.” Then she bit her lip and looked away as she muttered, “excuse me, I, I just need a bit of fresh air.”

“Oh, Marinette.” Mylene softly commented after she left the group, “who’s going to go after her?”

Adrien was about to speak up, but Kagami held him back as Luka beat him to it, “I’ll talk to her, I’m the one that upset her after all.”

“Oh Luka, she’s not upset, not really.” Mylene told him, patting him on the arm causing him to pause and look at the rest of their group, “she probably understands more than you think.”

Juleka nodded and added quietly, “yeah, she’s uh, been working on moving on from you know who.” She glanced in Adrien’s direction, who only looked confused as Kagami looked away with a stoic look on her face as Juleka went on, “and I think she’s started to look your way bro.”

“Really?” Luka sighed as he deflated at that but could only mutter, “just when I’ve been working up saying goodbye.”

“Goodbye? Why would you have to say goodbye? You’re just going to University.” Adrien pointed out loudly. “You’ll see her on breaks and there is email and phone calls, right?”

Kagami squeezed Adrien’s arm gently as she shook her head minutely as if she was trying to tell him something.

Luka sighed before he stepped up to the young man and put his on hand on his other shoulder for a moment to get his attention. “That’s not a good way to keep up a relationship and it’s not like we’ve been going out. We have gotten closer as friends that’s true, and well, I wouldn’t trade that for anything. Marinette is more than amazing.”

Adrien shrugs, causing Luka to drop his hand, “well, no one can deny that. I just don’t understand why you can’t work it out.”

“Adrien.” Kagami tugged at his sleeve, “Luka may not be able to return to Paris often after he leaves.”

“Yeah, he’d going to be gone for practically three years, maybe more.” Juleka mutters, “Mom is thinking of taking the Liberty on an ocean cruise to visit.” Juleka rolled her eyes, knowing the Liberty isn’t built for the ocean.

Luka cleared his throat, “Adrien, I don’t think you understand. Marinette, well, she’s everything to me and she deserves more than a long-distance relationship. She deserves someone that can be here to support her, hold her and love her properly. She needs that and I can’t make her wait for me when she could find someone that can do that for her here.”

Adrien swallowed and nodded at Luka’s strong words, Adrien’s eyebrows scrunching as if he was trying to understand. “O-kay.”

Luka exhaled as he looked towards where Marinette must be, “that being said, I think I have to have that conversation with Marinette that I’ve been putting off and let her know that too.”

“Good luck Luka, I know you’ll know just what to say.” Mylene said supportively

“Yeah.” Her boyfriend agreed with a slight frown on his face.

“Now go get her!” Rose squealed.

“Rose, that’s not what he means.” Juleka tried to calmly explain as Luka nodded at them and walked away to find Marinette, only to find her on the other side of the ship, standing away from him but it was obvious that she was now wiping her eyes as if she had been crying.

“I’m sorry.” Luka whispered as he stepped up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders supportively, “I can leave if you need time to yourself or we can talk about it if you want to, or not at all, whatever you need Marinette.”

She nodded but remained silent as she hugged herself.

Then he swallowed, “I may not be here for you physically, but I’ll be a text away if you need a fr-friend.” He stumbled over the word, disappointed that that was all that he could offer the girl that he loved with his whole heart.

Marinette sniffed and turned around and hugged him. Luka bent down and hugged her back, breathing her sweet scent in while he could.

Then she muttered, “just when I thought I was ready to l-look somewhere else for, for…well, what I’m t-trying to say…”

Luka chuckled, “take your time Ma-Ma-Marinette,” then he gave her a squeeze, “I’m not complaining.”

“Y-yeah.” Then she swallowed and pulled away from him enough to look into his eyes without leaving his embrace, “w-what I’m TRYING to say…” Marinette took a deep breath and announced, “I wanted to ask you out, on a d-date!” She asked hesitantly.

Luka deflated a little, “oh, Marinette.”

Marinette looked startled as she pulled away from him and stammered, “oh, OH! I’m s-sorry! I-I guess you don’t l-like me like that anymore, ha-ha, figures.” Then she hugged herself again and looked away, “I waited too long, didn’t I?”

Then she sniffed and wiped her eyes again, before muttering, “why can’t I stop hesitating!? I have the worst luck! Of c-course, no one w-would want s-someone l-like me…”

“Hey!” Luka reached out to her and pulled her closer to him, lifting up her chin with one hand as he held her in his other arm. “It’s not that I don’t like you Marinette, it’s quite the opposite a-actually.”

She looked up at him hopefully, “w-what?”

Luka swallowed and then confessed once more to her as he pulled her closer in a crushing embrace. “My sweet Melody, I love you so much, that I have to let you go before I leave. I want you to enjoy your life and experience everything that you d-deserve to, including a relationship with someone that you l-love and getting the kind of s-support that you deserve. E-even if it’s not with me. I can’t give that to you an ocean away. I won’t be back for a very long time and that would hurt you if we, if we were together and I, I can’t hurt you like that. I’d rather see you free and happy, e-even if it’s just as a distant f-friend.”

Marinette pushed away from him just enough to look up into his eyes with growing tears in her own, “is, is there any way that I could change your mind?”

He closed his eyes shamefully and shook his head, “I-I love you too much to tie you down. I-I know how busy you are Ma-Ma Marinette, and you deserve to be able to love someone if they come along.”

“Wh-What if I want that someone to be y-you?”

“Oh, Marinette.” Luka sighed as he pulled her closer and gently kissed her forehead. “In three weeks I’ll be nothing but a distant memory. I, I’m sure a won-wonderful girl like you will have boys knocking at your door in no time.”

Marinette pouted, “but those boys aren’t who I want Luka. I want you.”

“Marinette.” Luka gently chided, “p-please, this is difficult enough as it is.”

Marinette swallowed and looked up into his eyes as she shook her head. “No Luka, I won’t accept it. You, we, have three weeks. Why don’t we make good use of th-them?”

“Marinette?” He gazed into her beautiful eyes, “are you asking what I think you’re asking?”

“Yes. Even if it’s just for three weeks, some time together is better than none and, and I want to enjoy what time we have with each other Luka. Please.”

Luka swallowed and nodded with a wide grin on his face thankful that he lost this brief battle. “How can I say no?”

Marinette’s smile was like a ray breaking through the clouds on a stormy sea as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Like you ever had the chance.”

Luka chuckled as he pulled her closer and whispered, “I never did when it came to you.”

Marinette giggled as he playfully touched her nose with his own, “may I kiss my girlfriend now?”

Marinette smirked as she closed the gap between them, “you better.”

They were quickly interrupted by the cheers of Rose, Juleka, Mylene and even Ivan.

Kagami and Adrien looked on as the new couple broke apart momentarily for Luka to call out, “hey, can’t a guy get some alone time with his girlfriend?”

Marinette tucked herself into his chest for a moment, blushing with embarrassment as most of the others laughed and after some quick congratulations let them be.

Luka had his arm around her and he realized that he couldn’t be happier, until the last of their friends came to offer their congratulations.

They were of course a certain pair of fencers.

“Congratulations Marinette,” Kagami stoically nodded towards her with an almost relieved yet small smile, “Luka. I’m sure you’ll be good for each other.”

Adrien didn’t seem to know what to say as they all looked towards him expectantly, until Kagami nudged him and he finally spoke up as he brushed the back of his neck as he looked in another direction. “Yeah, c-congrats you too.”

“Thank you.” Luka answered for them both as he looked down at his flustered girlfriend as she cuddled into his side. “I’m the luckiest guy in town.”

Marinette giggled as she looked up at him, “well, I guess that makes sense. Since I’m the luckiest girl in town.” She looked up at Luka with adoration as they both understood that they only had three weeks, an agreement that now went without saying anything at all and they would keep it a secret until the end, no need to dwell on it now.

So, after Kagami pulled a confused and almost reluctant Adrien away from the pair and back to the main group, Luka pulled Marinette as close as possible for their second kiss.

It was a kiss of true love. Both a commitment and promise that this would be three of the most glorious weeks for each of them, both as individuals and as a couple for their last summer.

They would explain to their friends about their arrangement another day, since all they had left practically was today, and they would make today, together, extraordinary.

\---

This one shot was kind of based on this song by ABBA

**Our Last Summer**

The summer air was soft and warm  
The feeling right, the Paris night  
Did it's best to please us  
And strolling down the Elysee  
We had a drink in each cafe  
And you  
You talked of politics, philosophy and I  
Smiled like Mona Lisa  
We had our chance  
It was a fine and true romance

I can still recall our last summer  
I still see it all  
Walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain  
Our last summer  
Memories that remain

We made our way along the river  
And we sat down in the grass  
By the Eiffel tower  
I was so happy we had met  
It was the age of no regret  
Oh yes  
Those crazy years, that was the time  
Of the flower-power  
But underneath we had a fear of flying  
Of getting old, a fear of slowly dying  
We took the chance  
Like we were dancing our last dance

I can still recall our last summer  
I still see it all  
In the tourist jam, round the Notre Dame  
Our last summer  
Walking hand in hand

Paris restaurants  
Our last summer  
Morning croissants  
Living for the day, worries far away  
Our last summer  
We could laugh and play

And now you're working in a bank  
A family man, a football fan  
And your name is Harry  
How dull it seems  
Yet you're the hero of my dreams

I can still recall our last summer  
I still see it all  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As far as the other couple here, Adrien is a clueless bean about Marinette's former feelings, but doesn't quite like seeing her with Luka either and Adrien doesn't know why. Everyone assumes he's dating Kagami when they're just really close and they don't deny the rumors to the press so their parents will let them hang out together and with their other friends more. Kagami likes to believe that they mean more to each other than as just 'good friends' or that at least they will soon be. It's not like Adrien has tried to kiss Kagami or let her kiss him much to everyone's belief to the contrary. They're together, but not. But, that's for another story I guess.


End file.
